The Never Ever :
by thenevereverfanfic
Summary: Im kinda just making it up as i go, but i hope you guys enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

-Lani Point of view-

I sat in my room, just chillen on twitter. it was a long sort of day and i honestly couldn't wait for it to be over. I decided to check my s when i noticed i'd recieved one from Braddy. i instantly smiled and did a little dance on my bed. I'd been crushing on Brad since high school, and every time i even thought about him my heart would go into hysterics. "Band practice still on at 7 tonight?" I read allowed.

I smiled and began typing back "Yes, see you there ;)"... I couldn't wait to see Braddy tonight.

-Dylan Point of View-

My girlfriend had just left my house, and so i decided to get started on cleaning my room. it was an absolute mess. I began clearing all the shit i had on my bed and shoving them in draws. When i tripped over something lying around on my floor. I bent over and picked it up.. it was a can of coke that Aaron just left there. dirty boy... Okay, not gonna lie i couldn't help but smile.. I don't know why, but lately i had been getting really strong feelings towards Aaron.. like i noticed the way he flips his hair, and his smile is all i've been thinking about... I can't believe i have feelings for a guy.. even worse.. my best friend.

- Band Practise-

Lani and Jess arrived at Dylans together.

"Hey guys" Dylan greeted them

"Hey Dylbert" Lani replied, while hugging him.

"Umm lani, do you think i could possibly have a word to you?"

"Yep of course" she replied smiling.

Dylan took Lani aside and took multiple deep breaths.

Lani looked confused "Dylan, what's going on?"

"I have feelings for someone else!"

Lani's face was shocked.. "someone else besides your girlfriend?"

"Yes, i had to tell someone and seeing as your my best friend i think i should tell you and i don't know what i'm gonna do and omg what if i accidentally call her aaron.. and" Dylan then stopped when he realised what he said..

"AARON!" Lani nearly screamed..

Jess gave them both a weird look, from the other side of the room.

"Lani, you can't tell a soul. you got that!" Dylan said firmly.

"Yes, totally got it" Lani replied, as pale as ever.

Just as that happened Brad and Aaron walked through the door..


	2. Chapter 2

**-After Band Practise.. Lani Point of View-**

***Lani's phone rings***

**"Hey what's up?" i answered.. It was Dylan. He was acting weird the entire practise.. and he was sounding pretty strange on the phone.. he was going on about how he had some brilliant idea.**

**"Okay, so what is this idea of yours?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.**

**Dylan explained to me how we should pretend to date to make Brad and Aaron jealous, i couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Dylan, that is ridiculous.. 1. Aaron is not gay. 2. You have a girlfriend and 3. Braddy would never be into me." I said the last point, with sadness in my voice.**

**Dylan replied to me with one of his annoying intelligent answers.. "Stop being selfish Lani, do this for me? besides i broke up with her as soon as you left"**

**"WHAT! YOU BROKE UP WITH HER?" i screamed down the phone.**

**"Yeah, it's Aaron who i'm after.." he answered back.**

**"Well, i guess we could give this whole fake dating thing a shot. Even though i will cringe everytime i refer to you as my boyfriend.. but who knows. maybe brad will get jealous"...**

**-Brad Point of view-**

**When i got back from band practise, i logged onto facebook. I was really tired and was planning to go to bed shortly, until something really weird caught my eye.**

**"Alana Miller is now in a relationship with Dylan Nash"**

**HUH?**

**I decided it was probably a joke, Lani was always doing silly things like that.**

**But i changed my mind soon after when i signed into twitter.**

**Lani's most recent tweet read "Night guys, love you all. especially you Dylan! xx"**

**Okay this was just plain weird. 2 of my best friends were dating... but the hardest thing to take in was the fact Lani was in a relationship.**

**Lately i had noticed, i liked Lani as more than a friend but i know she would never feel the same way about me..**

**Who does Dylan think he is?**

**I went back onto facebook and decided to comment on his wall "Gee, you move on fast don't you? Jerk."**

**Wow, Dylan was a loser..**

**-The next day, at lani's house-**

**"Oh my gosh, did you see the way brad reacted to us dating? He had a major cry about it on facebook last night" Dylan said sounding unhappy.**

**"I know! it's so great! He might actually like me!" Lani replied sounding more cheery.**

**"I don't want to lose a friend over this.. maybe we should end it?" Dylan said.**

**"WHAT! no no no! it's going great. Just the way we planned" She said back to him.**

**"Gosh, Lani. there you go again being selfish"..**

**Lani rolled her eyes "Yeah, i'm the one being selfish" she said sarcastically.**

**"Oi, hold up a second, i got a text".. Dylan took his phone out of his pocket and smiled to himself..."Aaron is full on freaking out, asking a million questions about our new found love."**

**Lani screwed up her face "please, don't call it that.. But that's a good sign!"**

**"it is?" he asked.**

**"Defintley, Aaron so wants you." she winked, at him.**


End file.
